The Sorting Hat is Gonna DIE
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: Sirius and Bellatrix. What did the Sorting Hat find in Sirius' head to be convinced that he should be in Gryffindor? Rated T because of mild language and my paranoia. Part of my "Bella's Tragedies" collection.


It was Sirius' first year in Hogwarts, and Bella was in her second year, having secured a position in the 'popular' group of Slytherins. Andromeda was starting this year with Sirius, and Narcissa and Regulus were left at home with their strict parents. Sirius kind of felt sad for them, but he was I such a cheerful mood that all thoughts of his brother and youngest cousin were pushed to the back of his mind.

They boarded the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment to settle down in. Sirius was hyperactive, his bright grey eyes taking in everything he could.

'Bella, how's Hogwarts?' He asked. Andromeda was excited as well, but she remained quiet, preferring to listen rather than talk like her cousin does.

'It's really cool. The castle is huge! There are thousands of portraits and of course the houses. I'm in Slytherin, obviously. Blacks belong in Slytherin.' She gave her cousin a stern look. Andromeda nodded and Sirius shrugged.

The rest of the journey passed without many incidents, if you don't count a boy called James Potter barging into their compartment rudely.

'I'm James Potter and I'm the best.' He said arrogantly. Bella arched an eyebrow elegantly.

'First year, right?' She asked.

'What's it to you?' James asked.

'Obviously you don't know much about Hogwarts. You can't be the best if you're a firstie.' Bella snorted.

'You're in Slytherin.' James commented.

'And?' Bella asked.

'Slytherin's bad. All bad people come from Slytherin.' He said, glaring at her. Bella stood up and aimed her wand at him. Sirius watched excitedly while Andy watched anxiously.

'Get out. I suppose you'll be in Gryffindor? That's right, blood-traitors. We're Blacks, and we belong in Slytherin.' Bella said menacingly. James paled when he heard the word 'Black'. He gave them one last glare before running out. Sirius was roaring in laughter by that time.

'Nice one, Bella! That'll teach him not to mess with us!' He chortled.

Once they arrived in the castle, Sirius and Andromeda saw Bellatrix sitting at the Slytherin table. She turned and gave them encouraging smiles, and immediately they felt more confindent.

'Black, Andromeda!' Professor McGonagall called. Andromeda hurried up and put the Hat on her head.

'SLYTHERIN!' The Hat shouted. Andy skipped to the Slytherin table, joining Bella, who was beaming.

'Black, Sirius!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Sirius was shocked, before he conversed with the Hat angrily. Then he hurried off to the Gryffindors.

Bella saw this and tears formed in her eyes. Her Siri wasn't in Slytherin! And what was that all about? What did Sirius say?

_Department of Mysteries_

'You can do better than that!' Sirius taunted. Bella shot the killing curse, bittered by their separation. Sirius saw this coming and his eyes widened. He shot her a look before he quickly took a strand of memories out and launched it towards Bellatrix, who caught it, surprised. The killing curse struck Sirius and he flew backwards into the Veil of Death.

_Malfoy Manor_

Bella hurried upstairs to Lucius' pensieve and dumped the memories in, following it in, eager to see Sirius' last memory for her.

'**Black, Sirius!' Professor McGonagall said. Sirius sauntered up confidently.**

_**Ah…another Black eh? Hmm…**_

_**Hurry up and put me in Slytherin together.**_

_**Wait, child…**_

_**I want to join them already, Hat!**_

_**You are better off in Gryffindor…**_

_**WHAT?**_

_**Yes…I think so. You're brave. Brave enough to sacrifice yourself for your family, even.**_

_**I know! But I need to be with Bella!**_

_**Bella? Bellatrix Black, your cousin?**_

_**YES!**_

_**Your bond is most curious…**_

_**Why?**_

_**You seem to have a very deep bond with her…**_

_**I know I do! We're best friends! I love her!**_

_**Love?**_

_**YES! NOW PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN ALREADY!**_

_**Here's a question…**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Would you sacrifice yourself for your Bella?**_

_**My Bella?**_

_**Answer the question.**_

_**Of course!**_

_**Then it's decided.**_

_**Slytherin?**_

'**GRYFFINDOR!' The Hat roared. Sirius leapt up, grey eyes burning. He tossed the hat off with a furious expression.**

'**YOU BASTARD! What kind of a question was that? Of course I would sacrifice myself! Who wouldn't!' Sirius screamed at the Hat, glaring hatefully. The Hat opened its mouth.**

'**Go to your table, child.' It rasped. Sirius stared at it in disbelief. It stayed silent. McGonagall was coming over quickly.**

'**Mark my words, Hat. If Bella ends up hating me, you're the first thing I'm going to murder.' Sirius threatened before hurrying off to the Gryffindor table.**


End file.
